Diary and Letters
by fudgerice
Summary: One shot about James and Lily after New Year's Eve. Writing style based on Louise Rennison's 'Angus, Thongs and Full-Frontal Snogging' series. Rated T for language. Disclaimer: All rights go to both JK Rowling and Louise Rennison.


**Wednesday January 1st**  
**11:00 am**

He kissed me.

The stupid bloody twat _kissed_ me.

Why did he do that? Why did he ever think 'You know what? It's New Year's Eve,' (as if that makes a buggery of a difference) 'I'm rather intoxicated and I think, just to confuse the poor lass, I might just go and kiss Lily Evans.'? Who in their right bloody mind thinks to do that?

**11:05 am**

And, just to let everyone know, I don't care whether he was drunk or not.

I severely hope he _was_ actually, because then he might forget the fact it ever happened. But even if he was intoxicated, I'm still not bloody amused. I wasn't drunk enough to have the leisure of forgetting about it the next day like him. I've got to sit here, on January 1st I might add, contemplating the situation between myself and a person I've been quite thankful to get away from for the Christmas holidays. Him being drunk doesn't get him off the hook, especially not for this.

**11:07 am**

I hope he was too drunk to remember. It would just make everything easier, wouldn't it?

And, well...

**11:08 am**

If that was him kissing me when he was drunk, I don't even want to think about what it would be like with him sober.

**11:10 am**

I'd probably just collapse on the spot

He was _that_ bloody good.

**11:12 am**

Oh, Lily Evans. Get a grip of yourself.

**11:13 am**

See what he does to me? It's New Year's Day and I'm sat here thinking that stupid wanker. This is a new year! It's a new start!

Or it was supposed to be until that prat decided to go and ruin my New Year's Eve. This wouldn't be too much of an issue, except approximately seven hours prior to the, erm, _event_, I vowed to Marlene that this whole thing was over.

I mean, he hadn't spoke to me for at least a week before we left for the holidays. He told me he liked me then completely ignored me.

WHAT SORT OF PERSON DOES THAT?

**11:15 am**

A massive arsehole, that's what kind of person.

**11:45 am**

Oh, I'm fed up of thinking about it. I'm going to wake up Marlene and go get breakfast.

**12:30 pm**

Marlene is now in the bad books too.

Why is she trying to convince me that this isn't as bad as I'm making out? She says I'm completely over reacting and that, if I'm so confused, I should ask him about it. No tiptoeing around the situation, just straight up ask him if he remembers kissing me, and if so, ask him why it happened. If he doesn't remember, inform of what happened, and then proceed to ask him why it occurred.

**12:35 pm**

Is she mental?

Of _course_ she is! Why does she think I'd go along with one of her stupid bloody ideas. I've made that mistake too many times before.

**1:00 pm**

I can't just ask him about it. Things like this don't work like that.

**2:15 pm**

What am I meant to do? Write him a letter asking if he remembers a bloody thing then sit here like a lemon waiting for his reply? That could take all day, or maybe into tomorrow!

And it's _completely_ ridiculous.

**3:00 pm**

I can't just ask him.

**3:15 pm**

Can I?

**5:30 pm**

_Potter, _

_What do you think you were you playing at last night? It was lovely of you to have us all over and everything, but I'm still ruddy pissed off. Marlene says I'm being too rude, so Happy New Year from the both of us. But in all seriousness, reply soon. If you don't, you can expect the most fierce Bat Bogey Hex from me when we return to school._

_- LE_

**8:00 pm**

_Lily,_

_Happy New Year to the both of you too, but I'm not quite sure what you mean. What do you mean what was I playing at? Why are you pissed off with me? I can assure that, if you tell me what I've done wrong, I will apologise accordingly; a Bat Bogey Hex from you is enough to scare the wits out of anyone._

_- JP_

_P.S. You can call me James, you know. Calling me Potter is a force of habit, I know, but I'm fine with you calling me James; I think we've reached that point, don't you agree?_

**8:30 pm**

_Don't you play the oblivious card with me, James Potter. You know exactly what happened and I'm not happy about it. If you don't start co-operating, you're punishment might have to be adjusted: a Bat Bogey Hex _and_ a Jelly Legs Charm. Yes Potter, it's getting serious._

_- LE_

_P.S. Until your behaviour improves, 'Potter' will have to suffice. Perhaps 'Arsehole'. Or maybe even 'Stupid Bloody Wanker who deems it appropriate to ignore a girl for two weeks before causing her a great deal of confusion for no plausible reason'? I think that last one suits you best._

**11:00 pm**

_I think someone's a bit hung up on kissing James Potter. _

_It's alright, Evans. It happens to the best of people. _

_- JP_

_P.S. Try not to think about me too much xxx_

**11:02 pm**

He really is a pain in the arse, that James bloody Potter.


End file.
